Please Save Me
by Wolfstone5
Summary: After Selene's best friend dies, who does she have to turn to? And when she leaves for good, only one person can bring her back. And that's Coal, who risks his life to find the girl who needs to be saved.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here comes my first chapter story. Bear with me, since my boyfriend broke up with me today and I'm feeling……I don't know, just pain. But please, at least try to enjoy my story.**

Not much affected her now. Then again, she didn't even care what happened to her. He was dead, and he could never come back. Selene Burks didn't even talk to anyone anymore. All she did was drift around the house like a ghost, her black-rimmed eyes blank, staring at nothing. Not even her wolf, Moondream, could help the goth now.

And Coal wanted to help. She was so important to him, why couldn't she see that? The young half-human watched her, and it hurt him to see the pain in her eyes. He couldn't stand it. She needed someone to cry on, and he wanted to be that person.

Selene had never cried, not once in her fourteen years, until the day Gage, her bonded ferret, had died. _He told me he'd stay with me, so where is he now? _Selene would whisper this to Dream every night, tears pouring out of her dark eyes. Every day, when she talked to Coal, she wouldn't even look at him. She just looked down at the ground, her black hair covering her eyes.

Coal had to help. He talked to Dream, but she offered no suggestions. She could only sigh and shake her head, her white fur glowing in the moonlight. That was what they did, sat under a tree and watched their dear friend. She still refused to talk about Gage to Coal, only to Dream.

Selene didn't want to admit it, not even to Dream, but her health was failing her. She couldn't stand it anymore. _I'll go insane before I believe them telling me that everything's going to be alright. Because it will never be alright. Never._

Selene couldn't sleep. At night, she walked around in the moonlit garden, silent as the fog. Silent tears dripped down her pale cheeks, which had grown even paler since the young ferret's death. After all, Selene refused to come out during the day, staying in her room and sobbing. Coal followed her at night; his wolf senses following her every movement. This happened every night, until the night Selene vanished.

**All right, I think that was way too short for a first chapter, but hey. You can't blame me, can you? I promise I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Other than that, review my other stories and review this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sigh…second chapter. I guess I'll have to make this one longer, right? That's right…hey, wait! What are you doing still reading this??? Get to the story!**

Coal woke up to the sun shining on his face. He sighed, and went to talk a shower. Coming downstairs, drying his dark red hair, he was surprised to see Moondream standing at the bottom of the stairs. The wolf loped up to him, her dark purple eyes filled with concern and fear.

"Morning. What's up?" Coal asked casually. The wolf paced around him.

_"Coal, you have to help me!" _the white wolf's voice echoed in his head. Coal clutched at his wolf ears, baring his fangs.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" he muttered.

_"Selene is gone!" _Coal's heart froze. He stared at Dream, his forest-green eyes brimming with tears and filled with fear.

"No, she can't…she can't be gone!" he burst out, pushing past the wolf and running outside.

"Selene! Selene!" he screamed, "Please come back!" There was no response, just the angry cawing of crows far off in the distance. Coal fell to the ground, his eyes wide with shock. He slowly shook his head, a single tear running down his cheek. The sky grew stormy. Rain began to fall upon the wolf boy. He threw his head back and howled.

_"Coal, please. We will find her."_ A gentle voice spoke in his head. He turned to face Dream, clenching his fists.

"Why did she leave? Doesn't she know how much I care about her?" he whispered in anguish. He bowed his head. Dream closed her eyes, looking down at the ground.

_"Coal…" _Coal ignored the wolf. He looked towards the sky. Selene…she just couldn't be gone. He took a deep breath.

"Wherever you are, I will find you." he whispered, "I'll come for you. You will never be alone again." He turned to Dream.

"I have to go find her." he said quietly. The white wolf bowed her head.

_"I understand. I will go tell the others to watch for her. Please, find her." _ The wolf's voice was full of pain, so much pain, it broke Coal's heart. He nodded and hugged Dream. She bowed her head and vanished into the forest. Coal went inside to prepare for his journey to find Selene.

He packed plenty of food and clothes. Then, he picked up his sword, still covered in dried blood. He cleaned it quietly, sitting in the solitude of his room. There was silence as he got ready. Finally, he was ready. The wolf boy took a final look around, seeing the animals bowing their heads in prayer as he walked past them.

Rain fell as Coal walked through the forest, casting his senses out to catch any trace of Selene's magic or even her scent. There was none. Still, Coal pressed onward. He wasn't about to stop searching. As the sun climbed high in the sky, Coal stopped in a clearing. He was about to make camp for the night when he noticed a bit of blood on a rock. He sniffed it, his spirits rising, for it was Selene's. That led to worry. What had she been doing out here? He shook his head and lay down, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up to rain pattering on top of his makeshift shelter. He stood up, walking outside. Lightning flashed as he listened to the thunder roar in the distance. Soon, he pressed on, leaving the clearing far behind in no time. Coal noticed something as he continued his journey. Every once in a while, there would be traces of Selene, like blood or even a trace of magic. It hurt him to see how much pain she was going through. She had lost her best friend, the one she had loved more than anyone else. He couldn't blame her for leaving, but still. She could have told him.

"Selene, why did you leave me?" he whispered to himself as night fell. He stared up at the full moon forever. Selene had loved the moon, and after all, part of her magic was based off the moon's light. And she had looked so beautiful, just standing in the moonlight, her whole body glowing. He shook his head, tears filling his eyes. He stayed up all night, reliving all his moments with her. And in the morning, he didn't continue, because he didn't want to leave this place, not yet. He felt her presence here, stronger than ever. He couldn't tear himself away.

Suddenly, he heard the bushes rustling. Coal turned, pulling out a dagger, his green eyes narrowed.

"Who's there?" he hissed, standing up quickly. There was no response. Coal tightened his grip on his dagger.

"I said, who's there?" The bushes rustled again, only this time, something came out. It was one of those winged guinea pigs, the kind that lived in the Shadowwoods. The Shadowwoods was a realm of the magic world where Selene's friend Skye lived. So, what was the guinea pig doing here?

"H-hello, sir. My name is Thunder in the Mountains, but you can c-call me Thunder." the young male squeaked, "I-if you want, I can show you where I last saw Selene." His black fur bristled.

"What? You've seen her? Lead on." Coal instructed. And he followed the guinea pig into the darkened forest, unaware of what lay ahead.

**Ok, that's it for chapter 2. Poor Coal has no idea what he's getting himself into, and hey! What is a guinea pig doing so far away from his home? What lies ahead on the road to Selene? Will Coal ever find his true love? Will Dream come back into the story? Why am I asking these questions? All right, I'll start on the next chapter as soon as possible. See ya! (for now)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As of I'm working on typing another person's story, I won't be able to get chapters up as fast, so please don't kill me. Anyways, let's see what Coal's getting himself into in his search for Selene…….**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Coal asked the black guinea pig as they walked through the sunlit forest. Thunder turned to glare at the wolf boy.

"Excuse me? I've been through here millions of times! Of course this is the right way!" Coal rolled his eyes when the guinea pig turned around. He looked up at the sky, once again, thinking about Selene. Where was she right now? His heart was breaking, shattering, into a million pieces. And there was only person who could repair it. He closed his green eyes in pain. He could almost see her right now, standing in the shadows. But she wasn't there. He sighed, letting the black guinea pig guide him through the forest.

Soon, they had reached a cliff. Coal stared down. It was so deep…He shook his head and looked at Thunder.

"Is this the way?" he asked nervously. Thunder nodded. The guinea pig spread his angel-like wings and looked back at Coal.

"Well? You coming?" Coal raised an eyebrow.

"How do you expect me to get down there? Grow wings and fly?" he asked.

"Actually, yes."

"What???" Coal stared at Thunder in shock. He shook his head nervously. The guinea pig just watched him calmly. He bowed his head. Coal paced back and forth nervously, shaking his head.

"But I don't have wings, unlike you here." His dark hair fell over his eyes.

"Well….you _could_ use the remains of Selene's magic around here to…oh, I don't know. You figure something out." Thunder glared at Coal. Coal sighed.

"Ok, ok, I'll try." With that being said, Coal closed his eyes and focused. Magic drifted from the trees, settling onto his right hand. Selene's magic started to mix into nature's magic. Coal gulped. Selene had powerful and dangerous magic that worked off of nature and imagination. Every time she used magic, something different and unusual happened. Soon, Coal had enough magic stored up in his hand. He took a deep breath.

"Ok, here goes nothing." he said, concentrating. The magic turned gold and raced up his arm, sending tremors through his body as a pair of strong golden wings burst forth from his back. He remembered seeing Selene trying to use them after becoming jealous of a hawk soaring through the sky. He snorted. She had always been so strange. But that was why he loved her so much. She wasn't like those other girls, nice and talented as they were. She was special, a prodigy when it came to magic, and he wanted nothing more than to someday stand by her side in the Moonlit Pools of the magic world. He smiled bitterly.

"Ready to go?" Thunder's voice broke into his thoughts. Coal nodded bravely, flapping the wings on his back. He closed his eyes and let Selene's magic take over. Immediately, the wings began to flap, and then he shot up into the sky, soaring like a hawk. He laughed out loud. This was why she had been jealous. Feeling the wind on your face, strong wings carrying you over the land, high enough to brush against a cloud.

"Hey!" Thunder yelled, but Coal paid no attention to the small guinea pig on the cliff below. He was free, flying with the wind…until he got knocked out of the sky by the black guinea pig. He was now falling, the ground rushing up to meet him. He twisted, flapping the wings again, pulling up just as he was nearing the ground. The wolf boy gasped as Thunder swooped down.

"Wh-what was that for?" he gasped. Thunder shook his head.

"You need to focus. No more messing around." Coal nodded, disappointed. The pair flew off into the sky, continuing the search.

Later, as the sun began to set, Thunder landed, Coal following. When they touched ground, the golden wings vanished. Coal sighed. He had kind of liked those wings. He sat down as Thunder scouted the area. He thought about Selene again. He closed his eyes in pain.

_Oh, my love. Why did you ever leave me? _ Coal sat in thought for a moment. Then, looking around, he quietly slipped away from the camp. Following the trail back, he created the wings again and flew off the cliff. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that somehow, he would find Selene, with or without Thunder's help.

**Sorry if that chapter was a bit shorter, I haven't been feeling well lately. After all, it is nice if friends even call you, but who am I kidding? I mean you, Jacob! Sorry, I'm not in a good mood. I'll feel better later. Anyways, wait for the next chapter. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the last chapter, I was in a bad mood. I'll try to do better this time. I've been going through a rough time and I just haven't been myself, so………….yeah…………..start reading already…….. **

Coal slipped through the trees, thinking quietly. His only choice was to go back the way he had come and take a different path. He sighed, running his slim fingers through his reddish hair, his eyes narrowed slightly. Now he was stuck. Coal sighed. He was really starting to regret leaving Thunder behind. Coal sat down on a log, burying his face in his hands. And then he heard the voice.

"Coal…" A gentle whisper floated through the breeze. It sounded just like Selene. Coal's eyes widened in shock. He groped about like a blind man, whispering her name over and over again.

"Selene, where are you? Selene! Selene!" There was no reply, except for a soft touch on his cheek. Coal fell to the ground, tears swiftly falling to the ground. He smiled softly, though. He was on the right path. He just knew it.

Darkness approached. Still, the wolf boy kept going.

_I'm not stopping until I find Selene._ Coal finally stopped near the mountains. Her magical traces were strong here. He smiled bitterly and gathered the magic in his hand, letting it form a glowing silver-blue arrow. It began to float towards the top of the mountain. And Coal followed. He began to lose hope when the dawn came. Being made mostly of moon magic, the arrow all but vanished, leaving the water magic part behind. It fell apart quickly in the hot sun, and Coal began to despair.

_No! I must not give up! Not yet! _Coal struggled to reach the top, but he soon did. Now Selene's presence was stronger than ever. She was around here, he just knew it. Then he saw a black guinea pig shooting through the sky towards him. The next thing he knew, Thunder was standing in front of him, glaring.

"What were you thinking, boy? You could have been killed!" Thunder hissed with anger. Coal looked at him, confused.

"Wait, killed? By who?" Before Thunder had a chance to reply, a strong breeze whipped around the two. And there, in front of them, stood a goth girl with black hair covering one eye.

"Nice to see you. What are you doing here?" Selene Burks said, her dark blue visible eye narrowed. Coal gasped.

"S-Selene! You're okay!" He smiled, tears leaking out of his eyes as he stepped forward to embrace her. But Selene made no movement towards him. Instead, she frowned. Coal stared at her.

"Selene? Are you alright?"

Thunder suddenly jumped forward in front of the wolf boy. His wings were spread wide apart and his ears were flat against his head.

"Coal! Get back!" he hissed. Coal looked at him.

"But…"

"Don't you understand? This is not Selene Burks! It's an imposter, probably sent by evil forces." Coal's mouth fell open. He shook his head.

"Th-that's not true!" He turned to Selene. "Right? It's not true, is it?"

Selene smiled. "That's right. First of all, I _am _Selene Burks. I'm just not…feeling like myself." One pale hand came up and brushed the hair out of the covered eye. And then Coal saw the eye. It was Selene's eye, glowing red, no trace of the girl he had been searching for.

"How did you do that?" he gasped.

"Easy. Remember when Sapphire used psychic magic to transfer one of her eyes with mine so she could guide me out of the maze? I used that idea. Tell her thanks. Wait…nah, I'll kill you instead." With that, Selene shot forward, intent on killing the young wolf boy.

**Didn't know when to stop, and anyways, I got bored of this chapter. Turns out this story is going to be pretty long. So, please, please, give me ideas for the next few chapters, because my brain is dead right now. And please review! Even flames are welcome!**


End file.
